


Will You Sing My Song

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: cookleta, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Archie is tired of singing "Imagine"





	Will You Sing My Song

**Author's Note:**

> From 2010

“What is wrong with you?” David asked, noticing that his boy friend was in a sulky mood. He had been ever since he’d received the phone call from his people telling him about his upcoming performance on the Idol stage.

Archie looked up from his task of folding recently washed laundry while sitting on the sofa in David’s newly purchased house in LA. It was a little odd because there were more of his belongings there than David’s. The older man had yet to officially move in. “Nothing really. I’m just bummed over the song choice for next week.”

Plopping himself down on the other side of the mountain of fresh towels, David raised a confused brow. “But I thought you loved that song.”

“I did! I mean, I do, but…” Archie sighed and tossed a folded towel back in the laundry basket at his feet. “Why do I have to sing a song that I did on the show? Twice!”

“Because it’s a great song, and no one sings it like you, babe.”

Archie blushed and his boyfriend grinned. “It’s not fair. You got to do something completely new and fun.”

“Yeah, well. We didn’t have a Stones week when we did the show. I just lucked out.” David grimaced realizing how much it would have sucked if he’d had to repeat something like country week. “Could you imagine the Anthemic rocking out to _Little Sparrow_?”

Archie giggled. “That could have been interesting.”

“Yeah,” David responded with a roll of his eyes as he picked up a couple of towels to fold. “Neal would have jumped on it.”

They sat in silence for a little while, just folding. Finally Archie spoke up. “You know what would be cool?”

“You surprising everyone with a rendition of _Yellow Submarine_?” David asked, keeping a totally straight face.

“What? No! I couldn’t sing that! It’s all about…” he stopped when he realized that David was laughing at him. “Oh. You weren’t serious.”

“Of course not,” David said with a chuckle. “Oh! And for future references, it’s not about drugs.”

“Oh. Really?”

“It was originally a children’s song. Ya know, like _Puff the Magic Dragon_.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So what would be so cool?”

Archie grinned. “If you sang it with me.” He ignored the incredulous look that David was giving him. “It would be fun.”

“Me? Singing _Imagine_? Archie, I would butcher that song.”

“Nu huh! Come on, Cook. You sang a Roberta Flack song and it was awesome! You could sing _Imagine_ with no problem.”

David shook his head in disagreement. “No babe, that song is all yours.”

*****

When Ryan introduced him on Wednesday, the lights slowly faded in, shining brightly down on him in soft ambers. He stood in the center of the all too familiar stage and lifted the microphone to his lips. _“Imagine there is no heaven, it’s easy if you try. No hell below us; above us, only sky. Imagine all the people living for today…_ ” He smiled, feeling a joyous surge of triumph as the lights shifted to his right, and the gravelly voice of his boyfriend echoed throughout the theater.

_“Imagine there’s no countries. It isn’t hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too. Imagine all the people living life in peace…”_ David walked forward as he finished until he was standing next to Archie and their voices blended on the chorus.

A shiver ran down Archie’s spine when he felt the warmth of David’s hand on the small of his back.

_“You may say I’m a dreamer, but I’m not the only one. I hope someday you’ll join us and the world will be as one.”_ Archie watched the crowd as they stood; some mesmerized by their ability to harmonize and others simply too excited to contain their excitement. Either way, it was a positive vibe. He finished the last verse before turning his head to look at David who was already looking his way. He really did love singing with the older man. This performance was making his night.

Their eyes met and David’s hand found it’s way into his and the whole audience seemed to just disappear as they finished the song. The only person Archie saw was the one standing in front of him, the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with two years before on the very same stage.

Soon he was brought out of his trance by the crowds applauds. The two men smiled at each other, the love in their eyes displayed for anyone to see.

Then David leaned in and wrapped Archie in a loving embrace not really caring that they were on national television. “I love you, baby,” he whispered against his ear. When he stepped back, Ryan was already there, giving them a knowing grin.

“So tell me, Archie…” he began. “How in the world did you get Cook here to sing that song with you?”

David bit back a laugh and Archie giggled. “Um… I just asked him to sing it with me and he said he would, under one condition.”

“Which was?”

“I had to sing the second line as it was written.”

A look between shock and amusement washed over Ryan’s face and he turned to David. “Two years later and you’re still trying to corrupt Archie. Have you no shame?”

David laughed and Archie blushed. If only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own either of the Davids or anyone else in this fic, this is just my wild, twisted imagination at work....deal with it. Yeah, there is a longer disclaimer that I should add but until then, don't sue me. I have nothing anyways.


End file.
